The Night the Boy Became Famous
by BLundquist98
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened on the tragic night Harry's life drastically changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction ever, so I know it's not the best and it's a little rusty, but please bare with me. I hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter no matter how awesome it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>The night the boy became famous<strong>

* * *

><p>The night was cool and the fire was soon lit warming every inch of the house. I was cooking dinner while Harry was giggling at the harmless charm James put on his teddy bear. It was dancing and twirling on the coffee table to the beat of the music playing throughout the house. His laugh was light and filled with pure joy and pretty soon I was chuckling as much as the two of them.<p>

James walked over and smelt the air. He smiled and gathered me in a hug. "It smells delicious Lily, and you always surprise me with never letting magic to help you cook." I smiled too feeling my cheeks glow.

"Well, I guess you're lucky you have a wife who never makes your life boring," I replied teasingly. He laughed and he gave me a soft kiss before I went back to cooking.

Soon the house was filled with delicious smells of roast beef, gravy, mashed potatoes, corn, and for desert, pumpkin pie. I placed our plates on the table while James grabbed the silverware and glasses. My magic put Harry in his high chair while I scooted up to the table with James following suit behind me.

Harry was already digging into his meal and babbling cheerfully. "Since it's Halloween I decided to make homemade pumpkin pie." I said.

"It tastes amazing Lily," replied James, "your mother's recipe?"

"Actually no, it's petunias." I smiled at the flash of surprise on his face. "You know, she really isn't that bad. I mean, sure she despises magic, but maybe It's because I was always the one getting the attention from mum and dad. I often feel sorry for her and wish it could've turned out different between us."

I cast my eyes down to the table. James set his hand on mine. "Lily, you're exceptionally kind. I'm sure you did the best you could. Anyone who was fortunate enough to have met you could see that." I looked into his hazel eyes and saw nothing but sincere compassion, and couldn't help but think I made the right choice in becoming Mrs. Potter.

Throughout the night the family laughed, joked, and ate their fill. It was a perfect evening, and before long the dishes were washed, put away, and everyone was ready to retire to their beds.

As a last addition to Harry's first Halloween we decided to do a muggle tradition and carve a pumpkin. I certainly looked forward to it myself when I was a kid. James, being the full wizard he is, was new to this concept and was enjoying it.

"Having fun there?" I laughed as he accidently flung a blob of pumpkin guts skittering across the table. He smiled and tried to concentrate as he carved the mouth into the pumpkin. Harry smiled at the finished work then shifted his attention to the candy in a pile at the end of the table.

I smiled, "Alright but only one." I grabbed a gummy pumpkin and set it in his small hand. He looked like I just bought him all the toys in the toy store and happily bit the stem off of it. I beamed and gathered him in my arms just as James set the candle inside the newly made jack-o-lantern.

"How does it look?" He asked.

"Well, I would say that you're an expert." I replied taking in all of its goofy smiled glory.

"You're really something you know that." He said before giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Hmm…you wouldn't be after that last piece of pumpkin pie now would you James?" I said chuckling.

He laughed with me, "Well it's so good it shouldn't go to waste." He gave me a mischievous grin.

Harry let out a yawn and I shifted my attention to him. "Well, I think it might be time for this little wizard to rest up for another big day tomorrow."

"Aww…can't you let him stay up a little longer mom?" James said.

"I can't James, you know I would any other day, but tomorrow we have to head over to your mom's early in the morning to discuss the Thanksgiving plans."

"Oh, I forgot about that! Luckily you reminded me I was just going to take Severus up on his offer on playing a game of quiditch. I'll have to call him later."

We were all just walking towards the steps leading to the upstairs when we heard a bang outside. All I could do was look into James eyes and see the knowing terror lying beneath them as Harry started to whine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers, I know there was a drastic time lapse from me uploading the first part to this part, but better late than never right? Anyway I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the reviews for the earlier chapter they always make the writer happy!:)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. That privilege goes to J.K. Rowling.

**The Night the Boy Became Famous (LPOV)**

My small piece of the world I knew shattered within me. It felt like I was drowning, drowning in my very memories. My breathing quickened and my thoughts piled, being constricted of any circulation. I couldn't process why this was happening to us why Wormtail would betray us. No, this is all a dream, a vile, sick, cruel dream. Why would he do this to his own friends? He wouldn't he couldn't he…reality slammed me in the gut, hard. The dreadful fact was true, but I can't just stand here and do nothing.

At that very moment James squared his shoulders, stood tall, and raised his head. Realization snapped me awake. "No! No James, you're not doing this alone I-." He wouldn't let me finish.

"Lily, you have to run. Run as fast as you can. Take Harry and get out of here. I'll hold him off as long as I can." He never once wavered his strong tone. He became the James on the battleground and he was ready to do whatever it took to protect the ones he loved.

The tears started coming now, thick salty wet globs running down my cheeks. I hated my eyes for betraying me. This was a time to be brave, to be strong. James pulled me into a kiss. What only lasted a second filled time with past, present, and future memories that were hoped to be fulfilled. It felt like I gained a part of him during that moment, like he lent me his strength. I felt what he felt, thought what he thought, knew what he knew. We became one at that moment, but were forced to break apart. If Voldemort came in at this very moment, while we were still embraced, I might have died happy. But I had a task to fulfill and Harry's wellbeing was my happiness.

With one last gesture of his love he stroked my cheek entrusting me with the task of protecting our son. My eyes met his one last time as Voldemort blew the door off its very hinges, filling the room with the very manifestation of evil cloaked in black robes.

I whirled around and raced up the stairs with Harry clinging to me in my arms. I set him in his crib and tried to soothe him. The tears almost heaved their way out again at the thought of Harry growing up without parents, let alone him not growing up at all, but my new found strength held them back.

I buried my face on Harry's shoulder as he wrapped his hand around my finger. I won't be able to see Harry go on the Hogwarts's express for the first time, I won't be able to see him cast his first spell, or ride on his first broom, or pick his first wand. James was always looking forward to the day he could play a game of quiditch with his son, but even that small hope was squished before the deed of this massive betrayal.

I tried to get ahold of myself unwilling to die like this, to give Voldemort the satisfaction. I stood with my back to Harry. If I die tonight, I won't die with regret. I will die with hope on my face knowing that Harry will survive no matter what happens.

The floors creaked as if they were regretting letting the person ascend its steps. With every groan the floor expressed my heartbeat grew faster and faster. I knew that soon this room would be filled such an atrocity it would be hard for me to even speak his name. As much as I yearned for James to be the one greeting us in the doorway I unfortunately knew better.

Before a moments passing the murderer was standing tall and haughty, eyes bearing such an amount of hatred you would think you could become infected just by meeting them. Determined to fulfill James' last wish I stretched my arms out wide concealing Harry from the hideous being before us.

He laughed cold and brief. "Get out of my way, I only want the boy." I glared at him my gaze unwavering. "What do you hope to accomplish wand less, it's futile. I tried to spare you, for Severus, but now you will soon join your meager husband."

My anger flared at the mention of my best friend and my husband. He had no right to speak those names. "You will soon meet your fate, Voldemort, a person as revolting as you won't exceed the hands of death forever."

He smiled a slow awful smile before lifting his wand and casting the spell. I refused to listen. I zoned out everything, the burst of green light, the pain piercing my chest, the cries of my son. I pulled my gaze from the murderer's wretched face and replaced his with James. His kind eyes his mischievous smile everything I loved and hoped to see a thousand more times before I died. I saw Severus and hoped he wouldn't take my death so badly. He was my best friend, the guy I could always count on, the guy I sought comfort with when James and I fought. I hope he knows how important he was to me since the time for me to tell him was cruelly stolen away.

I realized I was falling, everything was falling and I was losing consciousness. This is it, this is where I die. But I'm not finished yet. I can't be I still have a task to do. I looked upon the last face I loved. Harry, so small and unknowing, so innocent but is being forced to watch this dreadful act. Oh how I will miss you, you remind me so much of your father and will surely become a great wizard.

Gazing at those green eyes I knew all too well I poured all of my love and soul out to him, giving him a piece of me. A piece of hope that will protect him, that should have protected him until the day he turns seventeen. Now I entrust it to work on its own without me being able to help it.

I lie on the floor now, still looking and looking into those green eyes until everything faded into nothingness.


End file.
